This invention relates to a stabilizing fin used to stabilize projectiles or missiles launched at high muzzle velocity.
Current high length to diameter ratio missiles or projectiles such as projectiles fired from a tank must be statically stabilized by fins projecting from the missile body generally from its trailing end. When such projectiles are fired from smooth bore guns, such fins (generally 3 to 6 in number) must generate a roll or spin to the projectile by aerodynamic means. Such spin must be at a rate necessary to average out the transverse lift due to asymmetry resulting from manufacturing inaccuracies.
Projectile fins are presently fabricated from aluminum because of its weight and a low cost. To achieve spin such aluminum fins are typically mechanically beveled at their leading and/or trailing edges or they are canted to aerodynamically induce the necessary torque for the required spin rate.
However todays and future projectile requirements include higher impact velocities and aluminum or aluminum base alloys fail to meet the requirements of such increased velocities because aluminum fins tend to burn or melt due to aerodynamic heating at such velocities.